


The Diamond lady

by WolfDMoonStone



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: There was a time when Fairy Tail's flag was held high in the air, there was a time when the big question was are they real or not or if they have tails or not. there was a time when a young girl was happy with her friends but after a tragic run-in with black and blue dragon, the girl is out on a mission with 5 exceed's. as she tries to bring Fairy tail back together she also tries to complete the mission that Erza gave her
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pop's was worried. that was never something you hear often when you were in the whitebeard pirates. Pops was always laid back drinking with his sons and getting yelled at by his daughters about drinking too much. But today was not one of those days. today one of his sons was missing along with some of his division after completing a mission. Pops sent every commander to search for their missing fishmen brother who after calling in that one of his islands was safe was never heard from again. Whitebeard got word that his son got captured bt slavers and was sent to sabaody archipelago to get sold off along with the rest of his fishmen children. he was pissed. no. he was beyond pissed. he was furious. after he received word he hunted down every slaver in his path but no one had his missing sons.

"Pops" Marco says landing on the ship

"Did you find him son?" he asked him. Marco just shook his head and gave his report about what he found today 

"we are going to be getting to sabaody by next week" Marco says Pops just shook his head and looked out to sea. Namur was always the more responsible one out of all of them not including Marco. he was the one everyone trusted with their secrets. sure he is sometimes rude but they still loved him. they didn't want anything bad to happen to him. so everyone helped to look for him and the rest of his division looked underwater to see if maybe the rest of the division got away along with there commander but no luck came 

"Hi come on guys he'll be fine," Thatch says coming closer "and that's coming from me and I've been captured more times than I can count," he says trying to keep the mood light. some people smiled remembering all those times. they all agreed that he would be fine and that nothing wrong could happen.

* * *

in sabaody archipelago

* * *

a human auction was taken place. many rich people and their children were seated in their seats waiting for the slaves to come out for them to buy. in the back room a young adult fishmen was seated in a tank filled with water on wheels with bars on top to keep him and his crewmates along with some other fishmen contained. next to them was a single mermaid crying in another tank. 

"All right bring the Big tank out next with the monsters" a man yelled to another. he just nodded and started to push the tank to the stage. Namur hated being called a monster, he hated being in this position. and most of all he hated nobles for doing this to him and everyone else of his kind. as the tank rolled out he couldn't make out anyone because of the bright lights being shined at the tank. he growled and hoped that his family would hurry up and save him and everyone else 

"so for the next Itam we have a herd of fishmen... and not just any fishmen along with the fishmen from fishmen island we also have fishmen from the Whitebeard Pirates," the announcer says almost no one wanted Fishmen. except for a few people who I'm sure hand no good plans and then a woman called out. 

"5 million" she called 

"10 million a man called right after 

in the end a girl that looked to be in her early 20 to late teen years stood tall and yelled out 

"5 Billion," she said after that no one bis anymore and everything calmed down the announcer said that she won and moved on. the Fishmen were moved to the back where they were going to get picked up Namur let out a breath of anger as he hit the glass standing up. but when he did the guard pressed a button and a shock went through him from the collar he is forced to put on and causing it to spread in the water shocking everyone else. he glared at the man as the man glared back and help up the remote to show him not to act up or else. Namur just sat down not wanting to cause everyone else pain. A little bit later they placed the crying mermaid next to their tank, she looked very much defeated as she cried. no one said anything not wanting her to cry more.

after what seemed like hours. the girl showed up. she must have been the one to have bought them because once she paid the guards started to follow her to [a fancy ship with Diamonds and all](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/86/50/e1/8650e1a5f3f48d1eb6f8245364b9f44b.jpg) kinds of crystals covering the outside. as the guard walked behind the girl he asked her where she wanted them placed. 

"just place them on the Deck." she says with a pissed off. she looked angry as the man tlk to her "ill have one of my servants move them later" 

"Are you sure they can be quite violent," the guard says once they were on the ship 

"yes. but thank you anyway. if I may ask when is the mermaid going to get here," she asked the man. Namur scoffed and glared at the girl as she talked along with the other fishmen from the crew

"she should get here soon," the guard says. after a bit, he left and later came back with the mermaid and they were ready to set sail to what seemed like Fishmen island because the ship was coted in a bubble. 

"she is going to capture more merpeople isn't she," asked one of the fishmen with tears in his eyes as he finally realized where they were going 

"Hopefully not. " Namur hears one of his crewmates say

"we'll be fine. ill try to find a way to escape" Namur says 

"but..." one of his divisions started

"ill be fine" he nodded to them with a smile. just then the girl came back into view he glared again as she called out to someone 

LILLY" she yelled as she waited for someone 

"Yes" a man [in armor comes followed by a woman ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/35/88/28/3588283a96822083e0921d99d9609a19--knight-armor-fantasy-armor.jpg)

"I want you to set them up in the room downstairs," she says as she hands him what Namur thinks was the key and the remote "Carla make sure that everything is ready for us to leave," the girl says as she walked to one of the doors and disappeared. just then the man nodded along with the female and started to approach the Fishmen and mermaid and with the key and open their cages and nodded to them to start listening 

"Alright start walking," he says as he grabbed the chain that was connected to everyone's collar and started to walk to the mermaid. he unlocked her and nodded to the first fishmen "pick her up" he says. the fishmen didn't argue scared of what could happen to him and picked up the mermaid without complaint and started to follow the man to what he assumed was downstairs [he took them to what looked like a slave's room ](https://www.encyclopediavirginia.org/filestore/9/6/5/5_0d55cb0b6f21f0a/9655pre_e3a7c017a12e94b.jpg)"place her on the bed and wait here. Lady MoonStone will be here in a bit" he said as he walked out of the room 

* * *

hours later

* * *

Lady Moonstone didn't come into the room till it was dark and the rest of the slaves that she bought wherein the ship and they were already headed for Fishmen Island but when she was she had the same woman and man with her 

"is there anyone here with a slave mark" she asked no one talked not wanting to admit it or talk back to her "I asked a question" she says with a strict look on her face. almost everyone shook their heads except one who nodded. Namur just glared and stared at her as one of them stood up. all she did was nod and the woman in armor walked forward

"follow me" she said as she walked out of the room. with the Fishmen following scared as to what would happen to him.

"who here is from the whitebeard pirates," the girl asked no one spoke "I don't like to repeat my self," she says as she stepped forward with a blank look "Lily" was all she said and the man just moved to the chain 

"its Me," Namur says as he got up not wanting his crewmates to get hurt because none of them wanted to speak up because they were fearful of what the woman could do with the information 

"Lily" the girl nodded and Lily undid his chain from the others and made him walk behind him. once they were out of the room she turned back to all the other fishmen and grabbed the chain connecting them and they started to cover in [pink crystals](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/close-pink-diamond-background-260nw-254591779.jpg) including the collars they had on, all the fishmen looked at each other as that happened then back at the girl. she didn't say anything after and moved to the mermaid and did the same thing to her collar and walked out of the room "someone will be here later to give you food we should arrive in 2 days" was all she said as she walked out 

* * *

Somewhere else on the ship

* * *

Namur was placed in a room with a desk in the middle the man named Lilly was standing behind him as Lady MoonStone walked in the room. he sent her a glare as she sat in front of him and took out a piece of paper 

"what is Whitebeard transponder snail number" she asked but Namur didn't respond just glared at her. Lily who was behind him just pushed his shoulder harshly for him to respond.

"IM not telling you anything" he snapped at her. the girl didn't respond and just looked down at a paper and continued reading "you could give me the information now or I can get it through your other crewmates" she says. he sent her another glare "so I would start talking" she says "I know how close you whitebeard pirates are of there own and what they would do to protect them" she says not looking at him but at the paper in her hands

"ya and he will go to war just to get to us" he says still holding his glare

"you think I'm scared of him" she said holding the paper but looked at him on the corner of her eyes "I've faced scarier people in my life" she says as she looked at him put int the papers back on the desk "now give me his transponder Snail Number" she says. Namur just keeps glaring at her until the man behind him hit him with the cover of his sword 

"She asked you a question" he snapped at him holding up the control for the collar but Namur didn't talk. MoonStone let out a sigh and nodded to Lilly "Bring in the little one and see if he'll talk then" was all he said as Lily walked out of the room and Moonstone just went back to working on her papers. Namur's eyes widen as he heard her say that. 

"WAIT," he says as he saw a young Fishmen boy dragged into the room crying and trying to get away from the man in armor "Ill talk just don't hurt him," he says as the little boy cried. the little boy had a crystal collar. he knew that sometimes slave owners like to make their collars look better but still explode and be even more painful "its --- --- ----" he says giving her Marcos number as the woman nodded

"Lily take them to the little one's room," she says as she told them to leave 

* * *

once they left

* * *

MoonStone as she liked to be called waited until they left before she called Carla into the room. she gave her a nod telling her that the Fishmen with the slave mark was sleeping and wasn't waking up any time soon 

"once I injected the sleeping medication he knocked out. but just in case he was faking it I put the chain to his collar on the wall with lock" Carla explained as she stood in front of the desk 

"I'm going to call whitebeard to pick up the fishmen on his crew. can you make sure that no ships are approaching" she asked her

"of course" she says as she walked out but before she did "how are you feeling"

"shitty" the woman answered before placing her hand to her head.

"can you check on you know who I haven't checked on them since we left" Carla laughed slightly before looking at the door

"sure once I'm done with the call" was all she said before she watched her walk out of the room. the door closed and she picked up the transponder snail and started to dial the number on the paper that Namur gave her

 _"hello"_ someone says from the other side. it sounded like a young man which confused the young girl 

_"am I speaking to the whitebeard pirates" she asked_

_"who's asking" the man snapped with a glare. the snail copied the look showing annoyance_

_"the person who has your fishmen" she says looking out her little window. she could tell by the snails shocked reaction that it was someone from his crew_

_"if you hurt them I'll ---"_

_"you'll what," she asked "come after me. you don't even know who I am much less where" she could hear him curse under his breath and have the same glare on his face_

_"what do you want," he asked her_

_"first I would like to talk to your captain"_

_"then what"_

_"that's all I want from you" was all she said as she waited_

_'"hold on" was all he said before he disappeared after a couple of minutes someone responded_

_"I hear you have one of my sons" she hears an older voice_ all she did was smirk "and you better have a good reason as to why your calling other than to declare war," he said in a pissed of voice 

_"come to fishmen island to pick him up" was all she said_

_"and then what," he says. he knew that most people would want him to hand over his head. all the little pirate ships with no names tried that when they tried to kidnap Thatch tried. but it always ended with him on top_

_"nothing really" was all she said before "come to fishmen island in 4 days" and with that, she hanged up and put the snail away before getting up from her seat and walked out the door and to one to the end of the hallway_

* * *

with everyone else 

* * *

Lily walked ahead of both of the fishmen to the little fishman's room as he cried as he got picked up by him. Namur glared as he followed behind them. the little boy looked at Lily and then back to Namur and then put his head on Lily's shoulder. as he cried. Lily whispered something in his ear but Namur didn't catch what he said but he could tell the boy calmed down. they got to the room and Lily placed the now sleeping boy in Namurs arms 

"someone will be here to give you your food and inform you about the whitebeards later" was all Lily says as he closed the door and locked it. Namur looked around and found the room to be [filled with toys of all kinds](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/eb0a6025-0d55-4ec5-bf42-5651766e2839/d815l3b-8ebbad19-ef2d-46c0-84fb-92d6f2766a83.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2ViMGE2MDI1LTBkNTUtNGVjNS1iZjQyLTU2NTE3NjZlMjgzOVwvZDgxNWwzYi04ZWJiYWQxOS1lZjJkLTQ2YzAtODRmYi05MmQ2ZjI3NjZhODMuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.F_on2kS7P_b4gfUbzHiJBOT0WhKtycTvsJP3ygkkHeI) and some type of thin diamond on the wall 

"what the hell" was all he said as he sat the boy down on the bed and turned on the lantern. he looked around and saw books. he picked some up.

* * *

elsewhere

* * *

Carla finished patroling and was on her way to the infirmary to check on the fishmen that were there. she checked his vitals and made sure he was ready for Moonstone to start her operation 

"is he ready" Moonstone asked as she walked in

"yup. ill go get started on dinner" was all Carla said as she walked out and left Moonstone by her self with the fishmen as she changed and put on her doctor's outfit. 

"well let's get started" as she grabbed her tools 

* * *

hours later 

* * *

the fishmen were all in the room sitting on the beds when Lily walked into the room holding the fishmen with the slave mark from before. but now he didn't have a shirt but bandages covered his upper-half. the fishmen that didn't belong in the whitebeard pirates looked in fear and the ones that where glared as Lily placed him on one of the beds and walked back out locking the door

"do you think he is ok" asked one

"they probably burned over the old slave mark to hers" said another 

"probably" 

"are they going to mark us too"

they started talking but as they talk they didn't notice that their fellow fishmen were waking up and moaning in pain. they helped him sit up as he arched his back in pain 

"what did they do to you " a whitebeard pirate asked 

"I don't remember... I fell asleep" was all he said as he fell in and out until he fell back asleep. the other fishmen look at each other with more fear 

* * *

2 days later

* * *

MoonStone was entering the fishmen island bubble when Lily walked up behind her. telling her that everything was ready for them at the dock and that the fishmen were ready to move to the island. all she did was nod her head and told him to get them out. she also told Carla to make sure they were docked and get their stuff ready to leave right after. once they were docked all the fishmen that she had were already outside and getting off the ship and facing the island. the fishmen that belonged to the island just started and tried not to let tears of fear slip, whitebeard pirates glared and stared at the man in front of them. Namur just followed behind the man doing the same not knowing how to get out of this without risking everyone else. people started to come from their houses to see what is going on. some shocked and scared that they closed their doors and windows. some started crying trying to get to the fishmen standing in the line with pink crystal collars on but held back by family members who glared at the woman and the two others with her. in the back the female guard handed one of the Whitebeard pirates something before walking ahead of all of them.

it was such a big commotion that king Neptune and his 3 sons raced to see who was in charge of all of this. when they got there they saw a woman with a long dress and long silver hair. the woman next to her in armor walked up to Namur who he instantly saw because he was all the way in front and handed him a paper and back to the other woman's side handing her [a bookbag ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61sGNuW1bdL._UY606_.jpg)

"What is the meaning of this!" King Neptune yelled as he got there with his guards. the girl said nothing as the two people in front of her handed her the chains that connected to all the slaves. she just nodded to them not saying a word. Neptune just glared at her along with his sons as they got ready to attack her but before he could do anything the girl pulled [at the chain and as ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/da/63/0fda63bc1f675674d18c8b6fa1b037e4.gif)she did the chains [exploded along with the collars](https://media.giphy.com/media/jsUIl8W67ohMXGx1V8/giphy.gif). but to everyone's surprise, the collars didn't harm the fishmen as their eyes widened.

"what," asked Namur as he felt around his neck and didn't find the collar around his neck. the others did the same. some just stared at her in shock and confusion 

"AS OF TODAY " the girl yelled starting off "YOU GOT LUCKY" was all she said as she glared at nothing. people looked at her confused as to what just happened "YOU ARE NOW FREE" was all she said as she turned and the two behind her and started to walk back to the ship. shocked the fishermen behind her just stared

"WAIT" Neptune yelled at her but she just kept walking ignoring him guards appeared in front of them causing them to stop "what is the meaning of this" was all he asked. no glare on his face but a look of uncertainty as he looked at her. she didn't respond as she looked at him.

"Carla, Lily go back to your other form. we're leaving" the two next to her nodded and started shrinking shocking everyone else as the armor fell to the ground shattering and two cute small cats took there place they smiled up at the woman and flew to the now open backpack and climbing in then closing it. "I believe that it is my business as to what i do with my slaves" was all she said "don't get caught again.because i might not be there to help you next time" was all she told them as she sent an attack to her ship causing it to cover in diamonds and shatter as she dove into the water. some merpeople tried to follow her but she was gone. no one saw where she went


	2. The Book

when Whitebeard was close to arriving on fishmen island he didn't know what to expect. he was angry that someone captured his sons and was using their connection just to spite him. he was also afraid to see what someone had done to his sons. everyone on the ship was worried but no one like Haruta because he was closest to Namur than anyone else. he paced around the deck looking at Pops

"Pop's are we almost there yet," he asked for the hundredth time. everyone around him looked at him annoyed with his questioning 

"we will be there in an hour calm down, yoi," Marco says as he walked up to Pops who still had a worried expression from the moment the woman hanged up the phone

"did you find out who that woman was," he asked his oldest son

"no. I looked to see who she could be but the phone she used was stolen" Marco said, "I couldn't find---"

"Marco Pops Namur is on the phone!!!" Haruta yelled from the back. Whitebeard and Marco shot a looked at him 

"bring the phone here prepare to track it" Marco yelled as Haruta ran with the phone in his hand. all of the other commanders ran to see what happened to there fishmen brother. once Heruta had the phone in front of Pops and everyone else her picked it up 

"Namur can you hear me," Pops asked 

"ya Pops," Namur said as everyone let out a breath 

"Are you alright son?" Pops asked "did that woman do anything to you or your division," he asked 

"We are fine pops. listen we are on Fishmen island. how far out are you we'll meet you halfway" Namur said 

"We are an hour away from Fishmen island" Marco stepped in "what happened" 

"what--- hold on ill explain when you get here," he said "the woman dropped us off" 

"explain to us when we get there."

* * *

when the whitebeards get there

* * *

by the time they got there Namur, the Pirates were calmer but more questions started to come to their minds. who was that woman? how did she know how to contact them. was she good or evil? Namur waited patiently as they got to the island, along with his division once they spotted Moby they waved them over to the port they were in, and once they landed and Namur got on they ran to there missing brothers as whitebeard walked to them

"what happened," they asked him and the rest of his division 

"Are you ok"

"Where have you been "

"do you need medical attention" 

"ok let them breathe," Izo said as he approached 

"hi everyone," Namur said "I'm fine" 

"Son come sit down I would like to hear what happened," Whitebeard said as he sat in his thrown on the deck

"King Neptune would like to talk to you about the woman who brought us here," he said 

"Before we go I would like for you to explain it to me"

"very well" Namur started "we where at the human auction house in sabaody, we where being sold as the monsters that joined whitebeard" as he said that his brothers glared at the words that others dare call their brothers "she bought us for 5 Billion and later placed on her ship" with that said their brothers looked shocked 

"what 5 Billion," they asked him 

"yes, she raised her bidding after someone tried to stop her. and not only that she also bought a mermaid and you know how much they go for" 

"I can't believe it," someone in the crowd of pirates said "even if you are rich wasting that kind of money is a lot. and she just let you go." 

"yes. I found it odd as well. when we tried to question why she did it her two guards turned into small cats and jumped into her back before she destroyed her ship and dived in the water. we tried to chase her but she was gone" 

"did you pick up on anything about her that was odd," Marco asked his brother 

"is kinda. I remember that she touched the chains that were connecting us turning them into diamonds or stones " Namur said as he thought back to all the times he interacted with the girl on the ship "I'm not sure if it is a devil fruit or not because of her diving into the water" 

"ill investigate more later" pops said "for now go rest all of you ill go talk to Neptune in a bit"

* * *

everyone spread around, Namurs division went to their rooms for rest or stayed and talked to there brothers. Namur on the other hand went to talk with Whitebeard and the rest of the commanders in private. 

"what did you want to tell us, son," Whitebeard asked 

"I have information that I got when I was in their ship," Namur said as he took out a book from under his shirt. along with a crystal. 

"what is that Yoi," Marco asked looking at the crystal

"I don't know what this is but one of the guards gave it to Sealock. she didn't explain anything to him just handed it to him. but that's not what I want to talk about. look at this book" he said holding the book out to pops who grabbed it and started to go through it. 

"This is rather odd... I never heard of any of these fairy tails" the man said "but why did it get your attention" 

"look at the date on the back of the book," Namur said as Pops started to read aloud. 

"This journal was written by Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail - March 17 0622" that shocked everyone in the room 

"that's impossible... that book looks almost new," Izo said

"No, that cant be" 

"hold on did you say journal you," asked macro "what made you think that" 

Pops handed him the book as he responded "the book talks about magic and dragons. each page holds a drawing of such things as well" Marco started to read threw the book before handing it off to Izo and started to think 

"There is no possible way that this book if from that time... is there" asked Izo 

"pops if what that book says is true and it's from 900 years ago... we could uncover the mysteries of the void century. we can discover what happened." Marco said

"We have to find that girl," Haruta said as he got the book. and started to read through it.

* * *

in an island 2 days away from Fishmen island -name unknown-

* * *

a woman appeared from the sea with long almost silver hair and a blue dress. she placed the bag she was carrying down on the ground and opened it. once done 5 cute small cats walked out a pure white female cat walked out with cute clothes along with a red cat with a blue vest following him was a cute but strange green cat with a frog costume on came out laughing and going to hug the woman. behind him came a black and white cat with a sword and then a Blue cat with a green bag on his back 

"Moon I missed you" the little cat yelled as he hugged the woman 

"I did too Frosch " the woman spoke with a soft voice 

"did everything goes ok with the Fishmen," asked the red cat that went by the name of Lecter 

"Everything went fine. just a little seasick" the woman by the name of Alexandra 'demand' MoonStone said as she heard her stomach 

"you're worse then Natsu" Happy the blue cat said as he laughed behind Carla the pure white cat as she rolled her eyes 

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE PUNK" Alex yelled at him 

"Miss Moon," Frosch said as he pulled on Alex's dress 

"ya little buddy" 

"Are we close now?" he asked her with tears in his eyes. all the other cats looked at him with pity and sadness in their eyes. Alex just looked down at him with a sad smile 

"I'm not sure buddy" she started "but you know how they are. if we don't find them first they will find us" all of them stood for a moment not moving just thinking about there missing friends "let's go to the house we have been out at sea for a very long time I'm sure you all are tired," she said as she picked Frosch and Lily up. they all nodded and the ones who were not picked up started to fly by her going [to the small house on top of the hill](https://cdn.myanimelist.net/s/common/uploaded_files/1450839009-f9bf204c664b0498f9d288b9857f071d.jpeg) passing trees and huge rocks 

* * *

6 days later 

* * *

Whitebeard was on his ship leaving Fishmen island after staying there for almost a week. he made sure that Namur and the rest of the fishmen were alright before they left the island. 

"pop's you ok," Haruta asked as he walked up to him from behind holding the book

"yes my son," Whitebeard told him as he broke out of his thoughts "just thinking about that child," he said 

"I know what you mean Pops," Heruta said as he claimed on Pops Leg and sat on his Lap opening up the book "who do you think she was" 

"I don't know son. no one seems to know anything about her" he said as he pats his youngest sons head

"Pops if we find the girl what are we going to do" asked Haruta wondering if she would join the crew or not

"I'm sure you know" Whitebeard let out a laugh as his son smiled at him 

"so she will be joining the crew," he asked 

"of course" the older man laughed "now why don't you tell me what you found out about that book"


	3. Chapter 3

A week after leaving Fishman island 

* * *

Whitebeard was busy the past week looking for the woman who saved his sons from becoming slaves. they searched high and low for her but she was nowhere to be found. Namur tried to describe the woman but even with that and a well-done drawing from Izo, they still didn't find her. 

"Pop's" Marco called from behind him

"what is it my son," he asked looking up from one of the many maps in his room.

"she appeared again" Marco started now getting Whitebeards full attention "she was spotted right outside Fishman island again but this time she didn't even dock. she just let everyone free in the ship and disappeared with her 'cat' companions" Marco informed him. Whitebeard let out a sigh as he looked at the picture of the woman that Izo made 

"have your informant brothers make it public that we are looking for her to all our allies," he said "and tell them to find Thatch and Ace" 

"they called didn't they," Marco said as he shook his head" those two ideats are going to get themselves killed if not by other crews or marines then by me" Whitebeard laughed at that 

"what has your brother found from the book" 

"he is working out small details like landmarks. it turns out that all the locations in the book are islands that were once together and made up of different countries." 

"that is amazing"

"Namur was interested in the land that was once Fishmen island. turns out that Fishmen back in that time were treated nicely. and that they had huge magic glands so that made them perfect for guilds and jobs... they were treated as nobles."

"..." 

"ya I know" 

"he must feel so proud" 

"he does but he said that judging how they are treated now... he wants to tell everyone in Fishmen island" 

"We can have that arranged..."

"I'm sure we can pops" macro laughed "are you sure you want to drag red hair into this" 

"I'm sure he would like to know," the man said 

"well if your sure I guess Yoi" 

* * *

a couple of hours later Haruka came out with four books one was the original and 3 are about what he figured out.

"that's a lot of things Haruta," Izo said 

"here I made this one for you since you were into the dresses and formal wear back then" he smiled as he handed the man a book of all the detailed clothing and drawings of what they would look like and what they were for. Izo smiled. he didn't know how Haruta came up with all of the information but was glad he was thinking of him whenever the girl mentioned anything of the fashion back then. "I'm going to go give this to pops" he smiled as he walked up to his father 

"Pops I finished" he yelled up at him. the man laughed before letting him climb on his lap 

"Now why don't you share what you found with everyone"

"so it turns out that the girl that made the book is from a guild named Fairy tail. A guild is where members can take on missions or jobs and where they can be rewarded with jewels once they complete a task. There are three types of magic guilds in Fairy Tail, namely: Legal, Dark, and Independent. she was part of the Legal one. the cover on the book is their guild mark here" Haruta showed everyone "they were from a land called Fiore, a country in Earth land. which is now parts of the north and east grand line and islands close to it. it was considered to be the most powerful guild in Fiore at some point in time."

"What did you find out about the crystal the girl gave Namur, Yoi," Marco asked 

"Levy stated that they used them for communication but I'm not sure how. I tried to get it to work but nothing changed. it didn't break when I tried to break it either"

"she probably wants us to keep it in case something happens," Whitebeard said "is there any way we can track it" 

"Not that I know of pops" Harutashakes his head before turning back to the book before smiling. "they had this Leaving Fairy Tail Rule which basically means if anyone ever decides to leave" people nodded at him to continue "Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Pops let out a huge laugh before smiling down

"do you believe that was the same for other guilds as you called them," Izo asked as people talked around them

"I don't think so. I was reading another one on the ship written by Yukino Agria... it had a picture of a cat in front of it." Namur stated as he looked over at Haruta who started to go threw the books he made and the one he found

"wait did it look like this" Haruta asked [As he showed everyone](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/7e/6b/3d7e6ba51196ed2577564585127a8757.jpg) the old book

"ya" 

"that's a guild called Sabertooth.... it says here Sabertooth replaced the Fairy Tail’s status as the strongest guild in Fiore. An obscure, weak guild before, Sabertooth grew in strength when its five core members were recruited into the guild. This may be due to its Master, Jiemma, who had no tolerance for weaklings or anyone who would bring shame to the name of Sabertooth. There are very strict requirements for joining the Sabertooth guild. The Sabertooth guild's logo is a gold emblem reminiscent of a sabertoothed cat." Haruta read in disgust at the guild leader before continuing to read " Sting Eucliffe ( is the current Guild Master of the Sabertooth Guild. is part of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. he replaced master Jiemma after he was defeated by Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail"

"That's cool" 

"What did it say about magic"

"continue please"

"Are there any other guilds"

"What kind of powers did they have"

"where there devil fruits in that time"

well this was going to be a long day Haruta let out a sigh as his brothers that where commanders like himself tried to calm down the crowd of interested brothers 

* * *

Alex was in her little house making dinner for everyone when Happy came flying in. he was laughing telling her a funny story that just happened with Frosch and Lecter. she smiled at him as she cooked 

"you fish taste better when its fresh" happy said as he looked at the fish she was frying hungerly 

"don't you dare you, spawn of a demon... " she growled as she remembered the last time she left him in the kitchen alone. he ate all the fish and was sick for days after

"Please" he begged her

"when it's dinner time... which isn't long so go get everyone now" she snapped at him who nodded and went off to get everyone. 

everyone was at the dinner table enjoying their fish and chicken. Alex was cutting Frosch's into little pieces when Carla spoke up.

"Moon has you grabbed the book Levy made," she asked 

"Which one," I asked her 

"the one that talks about guilds and rankings of different systems and countries."

"no... I haven't seen it around... have you checked the library" 

"yes it's not there"

"I saw it last on the ship," Lilly said jumping in "remember you were reading it to Frosch" 

"then it's probably still there." Alex dismissed it to the back of her head

"Are we going to head out again tomorrow, " Lilly asked 

"yup... you don't wanna go," Alex asked

"no, I do... it's just... where are we going" he asked 

"why doesn't Frosch decide," she asked as she smiled at the smaller cat

"I wanna go to the fishy island again" Frosch laughed as he ate a piece of chicken 

"Are you sure... we have been there three times this week" she laughed

"yup" he smiled up at her

"how about before we go there we go to the amusement park" 

"really you never let us go there" Happy yelled 

"yup" I smiled "we have all been so stressed out. and I have to come up with a lie to tell the slave traders from that island again" 

"well either way lets have fun," Lecter said 

"Yup"

* * *

4 days later

* * *

we arrived at the sabaody archipelago in four days. the Cats were all enjoying their stay there getting in all the rides. I saw a world noble on the island so we decided to steer clear of them when we explored. I smiled when I saw all the people in line to get on a roller coaster that everyone wanted to get on.

"Can we go on that one Alex" Frosch smiled up at me

"sure buddy why don't you go with Lecter" I smiled 

"you don't wanna go"

"I'm a little tired buddy" I smiled 

"is it because of what Happy said" he smiled as he walked ahead

"and what did Happy say," I said trying not to look angry knowing full well what he implied

"that your a scary cat like Natsu and you have a weak stomach he also said that means your weak," he said happily going to look for Lecter

"That fucking rat when I get my hands on his tiny little head" I whispered curses. I hear a man laughing behind me. I turned to look and saw a man with a pompadour and another one with freckles 

"Sorry," the men said as I rolled my eyes. "are they your kids," the one with big hair said

"no... my siblings," I said as I looked at both of them up and down threw my hat 

"so you brought them out today," freckles asked 

"yup... tired of being cooped up all day" 

"Hey us too" 

"so are you part mink or..." the one with big hair asked I looked at him confused 

"no... I'm adopted" I said "so are they" 

"oh I'm sorry... that was rude... sorry my name is Thatch this is Ace" 

"Hello... I'm Alex" I smiled before shaking there hands Ace looked at the ride and then at the booth that was passing out tickets 

"Damn they are expensive," he said, "you think we have enough Thatch" 

"I'm sure we do" the other man laughed before looking at his little bag before looking at Ace and turning the bag upside down Ace just slapped him over the head

"See I told you not to get any snacks" Ace glared at what I assumed was his brother

"that was you Ace" Thatch glared back as they started to hit each other. 

"I can pay for you if you would like." I offered 

"oh no no no no no no no," Thatch said as he turned to look at me before sending another punch to Ace "we could never do that. what kind of man would I be if I accepted money from a lady" 

"you would still be an asshole" Ace said causing another Fight 

"It's fine really I have a lot of money I'm sure I won't be able to spend all by myself. " I smiled as I handed them a bag of money. it was a [big bag](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/swordartonline/images/1/1d/Yrd.png/revision/latest?cb=20140606071328). they looked at it shocked. 

"No no it's fine," Thatch said but before he can say anything else Happy, Carla and Lilly came running.

"ALEX ALEX" Happy yelled " can I have some money so I can go on the rollercoaster next to the entrance," he asked 

"sure you brat," I said as I placed the money bag in Thatch's hands and grabbed a smaller bag, and gave it to Carla

"WHAT BUT I ASKED FOR IT"Happy yelled. I crouched down and started to pull at his face and picking um up from the ground. 

"you wanna know what Frosch told me you said you little rat" I snapped as I continued to do that 

"Moon please let him go. you can kill him later" Carla said as she was already walking away with Lilly. I glared as I let him go. he stuck out his tongue at me as he ran off

"you sure do love him don't you" Ace smiled as he watched them go 

"yup" I smiled 

"here you go," Thatch said as he tried to hand the money back

"nope it's all yours" I laughed as I walked away from them 

"how about this. we repay you after this... we can... take you out to eat... or..."

"how about you help me babysit," I said 

"Sure I'm good with kids," Thatch said before looking at Ace

"I have a younger brother I got this" Ace smiled with a thumbs up. I laughed 

"So where are you from," she asked them

"we.... we are... travelers," Ace said 

"yup travelers," Thatch said answering quickly. 

"yup that's totally why I see a pirate tattoo," I said

"WHAT," both said before Ace pulled his shirt so he can see the back of it for any holes and thatch did the same thing but for the front of his shirt. they looked over at me as I tried to hold in my laughter. "HEY" they yelled 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I laughed as I watched Marines walked by. 

"really," Ace asked as Thatch sat next to me on a bench 

"yup. if people are too stupid to realize they are walking with whitebeard pirates. well that's not my fault" I laughed

"How did you know," Thatch said impressed 

"oh please, not even an untrained eye can miss you two. the hair and the freckles gave it away" I smiled "that and I learned all the big-time pirate Crews and there crewmates" 

"so your not part of the Marines" Ace asked 

"nope. I'm a noble kinda" I said 

"why Kinda," Thatch asked as Ace gave me a confused puppy look

"Well for one I'm not an ass" I laughed as I pointed at all of the nobles trying to flash around their clothes and other expensive things. "two... have you met my siblings. no noble will ever allow such things" 

"well ya that's true."Thatch said "so where are you from little lady"

"I'm actually from an island 4 days from here." 

"does this island have a name," Thatch said 

"Actually it doesn't" I shake my head 

"Really that's cool. that means you can name it right" Ace said as he grabbed the money bag from Thatch 

"that's not how it works," I say 

"ok well ill be back I'm going to get a snack" we nodded as he left 

"so anything you like to do" 

"I like to read and write," I say "and you"

"I'm a cook for the Moby," he said proudly "I can cook for you one day if you want" he offered 

"Sure I would love that" I smiled as I turned my head to face away

"Ohhhhh look Alex is in L-O-V-E" I hear Happy say as he walked up to us. I growl as I got up and started to chase them. 

* * *

we stayed on the island for a couple of days and we all ended up taking pictures and exchanging transponder snail numbers (they gave me their personal one) before we parted ways. I created a diamond ship similar to my old one but slightly bigger. I planned to take all the slaves from one of the auction houses. people around me moved out of the way as I walked some even bowed lightly before running away in fear. rumors started to spread around about me 'the woman in white' 'the slave breaker' 'slave killer'. I rolled my eyes at all of them

"Hello miss Moonstone," a man said as I entered the building 

"Hello" I nodded 

"Will you be paying with your original payment method?" the man asked I just nodded "that great miss" he bowed as he smirked

"where shall I be seated," I asked the man 

"oh, miss I forgot to mention. Master Joker has come because he has heard a word of your purchases and wishes to know how to make the slaves you buy better" 

"I could care less. take me to my seat" I told him 

"of course miss," he said as he grabbed my hand to lead me to the balcony seats. I rolled my eyes as I saw a piece of paper on one of the seats that said reserved for Lady Moonstone and the other one said Reserved for Joker. I nodded and told the man to leave as I sat down on my seat after moving the paper and waited for the auction to start. close to 30 minutes later the auction started. they were taking out another mermaid I raised my paddle to show that I wanted her. I ended up winning her not caring about the price of 500,000. by the 5th slave to be shone Joker decided to appear. I acted like I didn't see him as he sat down with workers standing behind him. he coughed but I didn't turn and kept my attention on the stage 

"I do not like lateness Joker," I said not looking at him. 

"I am sorry my lady." I can tell he was smirking." but I had some... complications to deal with. he laughed slightly." 

"well I am about to give you more," I said as another person was brought out

"and what might that be my Lady" 

"the slaves I bought last time escaped." I stated "I was asleep on the ship when my guards woke me up saying that all the fishmen I bought along with the single mermaid for my collection were set free by the Whitebeard Fishmen that was among them. it turned out that the color was not on tight enough" I said giving him a glance from the corner of my eye

"that shall never happen again my lady." I hear him snap his fingers and one of his workers walked away. 

"Why are you here" I snapped 

"I came to ask you a couple of questions" he smiled a wicked smile

"you could have done that over transponder snail" I rolled my eyes

"I apologies my lady but I believe this would have been done better in person," he said 

"and what might that be" 

"let us make a business deal," he said "I send you any Slave you want. and you send me money for... my business " he offered 

"and what shall you do with that kind of money," I said as I continued to pay attention to the auction

"that is between me and my other business partners. but I am willing to do anything you wish. if you want someone found I shall find them. if you want a nice strong slave to be made in a lab it will happen. if you wish to make it to the total of the Celestial Dragon. I can make it happen" 

"and what if I want something you can not get me, sir Joker," I asked him turning my head to him 

"oh trust me my lady I will find a way" he smiled at me more

"I believe I need to think about it. I will be going around to all your auction houses all today" I said as I raised my paddle for another fishmen.

"very well if that is what you wish," he said as he brought his attention back to the auction. "why is it you always get Fishmen dear," he asked. 

"They are much stronger than people, for the work I want them to do that is."

"oh I see," he said before bringing his attention back to what was happening 

'up next we have this half human half fishmen' the announcer said as he brought out a blond boy. he was crying begging to be let go. I shook my head and raised my paddle. I ended up getting him and we moved on to the next one

* * *

at the end of the day I ended up getting 10 mermaids and 45 fishmen and the half-human one. I shook my head as we were boarding the ship. I had Lilly place them all in a room and take the blond to another one. I growl as I got on the ship and instantly felt sick. I ignored it as I walked inside. 

"We are leaving. Miss. Moonstone" I hear Carla say as I walked in. I just nodded and continued walking "are you sure this is safe. to have him on the ship" 

"he will be gone in a little bit. we can throw him off as we go" I said "I just need to get information out of him" I growled at the idea of being used.

"well... ok... just make sure you know who doesn't see you," she said I just nodded before I continued to the human fishmens room. it was a plain room nothing but a small bed. I walked in and found him sitting down crying more like fake crying. 

"get up" I snapped at him "GET UP NOW"I yelled at him scaring him he bolted up and stood in front of me. "how dare you," I said as I slapped him. he fell to the side holding his cheek "HOW DARE YOU" I yelled again as I kicked him with my heel "GET UP" I snapped as I continued to kick him. 

"i...I cant" the boy said 

"what do you mean you can't" I growled 

"You're kicking me," he said as I continued and he started to spit out blood. I sent another kick to his stomach before I grabbed his hair 

"answer me this boy... did you really think I was stupid" I snapped

"No... miss" he said as he coughed

"well I think you do" I snapped as I threw him across the room 

"how are you hurting me," he asked "I'm half fishmen"

"well if you did your research," I said as I placed my heel on his head "you would know" I snapped "now why don't you tell me what Joker wants with me" 

"what are---"

"do not treat me for a fool" I snapped as I kicked him so he was facing me but still on the ground. "I know you are one of his underlings." I snapped 

"How did you---"

"now listen to me boy I will give you three tries before I get bored and throw you overboard tide with a bolder to answer me truthfully," I said as my pupils turned catlike. he shuttered in fear and nodded 

* * *

a couple of miles away

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN" you can hear Marco yell along with Izo. Whitebeard laughed in the background. 

"you where suppose to come home last week where in the world have you two dumb assess been," Izo said as he held Thatch by the ear

"we where Sabaody Archipelago," Ace said as he rubbed his head from a punch he got from Marco "we were with our new friend," he said 

"I don't care if you were hanging out with the pirate king himself. Namur was missing at the time we don't need two more idiots missing" Marco snapped 

"but our friend," the men said together. 

"I will call Rayleigh to confirm your story" Marco glared 

"We weren't with Rayleigh," Thatch said as he got free from Izo who rolled his eyes. 

"then where have you been," Marco asked placing his hand on his head

"We were with our new friend Alex MoonStone," Ace said

"We met her after we ran out of money." Thatch said holding up a money bag "she let us keep some money. and I don't see what's so wrong with us going to enjoy our selves you guys found him didn't you" Thatch said waving at Namur who was walking up to him 

"did you say Moonstone," Namur said 

"Yup the name of my new friend," Thatch said 

"OUR" 

"our new friend" Marco looked over at Whitebeard before nodding 

"CHAING CORSE TO SABAODY" Pops yelled 

"What's wrong," Thatch asked as he looked around at everyone who was rushing to turn the ship 

"We think you ran into the person who saved Namur," Marco said as he told Izo to leave.

"WHAT" both men said at the same time. Thatch in a rush looked threw his pockets "is this her" he asked as he took out a picture and showed it to Namur who nodded 

"and the two cats that turn human too" he said as he pointed at the black and white cat 


	4. Chapter 4

that very same day around 4 hours later Moonstone was done. the boy that worked for Joker was half dead when she was done with him. it turned out that Doflamingo wanted to use her. make her fall in love with him or one of his underlings so he could kill her and get ahold of all of her riches. 

she was pissed when Dellinger told her that Doflamingo was planning to kill all of her family or have them turned into dolls and toys. 

Lilly had to pull her off him just so she wouldn't blow her cover in case he got away. she growled and just nodded and walked to her room only to change and lay there for hours as her stomach hurt too much to move (because of motion sickness).

Carla had to be the one to approach the Fishmen about what was happening when Alex refused to leave her room. 

"as you all know" Carla started once she walked in not even introducing herself to anyone "we saved you from becoming slaves." 

the fishmen just nodded with smiles, the mermaids basically jumped for joy when she said that. 

"We are going to have to change some things up since we are being followed. we will be letting you all go three islands away," she said with a serious look on her face 

"who is following"

"why"

"did something happen"

"how long will that take" 

"ENOUGH" Carla yelled "if this is not done the woman who saved you will no longer be allowed close to the auction houses. and that means no more of your people will be saved. be glad we do this for you and all the others we save"

"but who is following us," one asked from the front 

"that is classified information," she said and with that, she walked away. 

* * *

hours later with Whitebeard

* * *

"a fishmen spotted their ship," Haruta said pulling his face away from the phone "they were headed to fishmen island but changed course last minute."

"do you know why," asked Marco walking up behind his brother

"no, but they said that another ship was spotted tailing them." 

"do they know who" 

"no" he shook his head as he came upon a worried expression. "they said that something was off and that they would be tailing them until they get to their destination or until one of them makes a move. they said they won't lose her this time" he nodded

"that's good. and we have our allies looking out around the islands close to Fishman island."

"let us hope we can catch them before anything happens" 

* * *

knock...

knock...

knock...

... Knock

...knock

...knock

the ship was silent as knocks were heard all over the hallway. the fishmen didn't think much of it as they laid on the beds. they were more worried about what was going to happen. They would look at the door whenever there was a knock but never stepped out to look. they were not allowed to wander around. 

knock 

knock

knock

it was heard again as the knocking got louder. it was a couple of doors down from there's. one of the fishmen looked worried as they didn't know what was going to happen or who was following the ship. if this MoonStone girl was good and she was worried about someone following her then that might not be good for them.

knock knock knock... 

someone knocked on their door... they waited a moment for someone to walk in only to have no one doing so... 

"Hello," one fishmen called. he didn't get up from the bed but didn't want to be rude to the person on the other side. they didn't know who it could be since they only have seen 3 people. MoonStone and the two guards. "is anyone there" he called again. no one answered. then three knocks were heard again. no one made a move.

"Hello," a voice said. they didn't recognize it but it sounded like a child's voice. they looked at each other confused. one of them got up and was about to open the door but it slowly started to open. they waited for someone to walk inside only to have a small green head peek in with a pink frog costume covering it, he also had a book in his little arms. "hi" he smiled as he walked in completely. "who are you"

the fishmen looked at each other before looking back at the little creature. it looked like a green cat... with a pink frog costume. he looked so cute but they were all wondering what he was doing there since from the stories of other fishmen who were captured never have they mentioned anything about a fourth member on the ship much less one so small and innocent looking 

"um..." one was about to speak only to not know how to answer. 

"my name is Frosch... what's your name," Frosch said as he walked closer to the Fishmen holding his book tightly. 

"um... I'm Shelley..."

"hi, Shelley" Frosch waved his paw at him. Frosch walked to a bed with another Fishman and put his hands up to be picked up. the Fishman looked at everyone confused before picking him up. "can you read me a bedtime story" he smiled as he held out the book. the title was 'Fiōre - tales of the fairy book 6. Phantom Lord v.s Fairy Tail'. Shelley grabbed the book and stared at the others asking them with a look, what he should do.

"um... sure... do you know where you left off," he asked Frosch.

"yup... right when Natsu was going to beat up Gajeel for taking and hurting Lucy" he smiled 

"I have never read this book before..."

"oh... it's a good book... do you want to read it from the beginning..." Frosch asked with a kind smile. 

"um... sure" and Shelley started to read the book from the beginning "Upon returning to Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy from their last adventure. they find the guild impaled by numerous giant metal rods. Informing them about the situation, Mirajane tells the team that the Phantom Lord Guild is behind the attack. During that time, the guild members are all in the basement, with Makarov welcoming Team Natsu back as if nothing happened and with a big smile. Natsu is clearly upset that Makarov is just ignoring what happened, but Makarov then reminds the group that they went on an S-Class Job without his permission, subsequently punishing them.--"

the fishmen was reading the story to the kind little cat who was wide awake not even an inch tired. they continued on until they got to the part where Frosch left off.

they continued to read until the ship started to shake. it shook for a couple of moments until a loud bang was heard. they were all on the floor after something impacted the ship. Frosch started to cry in fear and clung to the Fishmen who was holding him. the fishmen just held him tightly as for him not to get hurt if another shot came. 

they all looked around confused and panicked. and got up quickly. they were about to run out of the room but another bang and the ship jolted one of the fishmen that was standing up accidentally was thrown to the door only to have it break right as he crashed into it.

"Frosch!!!" someone yelled from the hall. "Frosch!!! WHERE ARE YOU" someone yelled as another bang was heard. the fishmen poked their heads out of the room as the Fishman that was thrown out got up. another cat was running around through the rooms and froze once he saw them. he was red and white and was wearing a blue vest. 

"What's going on." the Fishman holding Frosch asked walking out with a weeping cat. 

"FROSCH" the other cat called as he flew toward them. he checked over his friend before hugging him as the fishmen let Frosch go. 

"excuse me, but what is going on," someone asked 

"Lecter, take Frosch back to the room we will be leaving soon. all of you follow me now" a man's voice came from another room. the cat Lecter grabbed Frosch's hand and started to run away down the hall. the male guard started to lead the fishmen and mermaids to the deck where they saw a ship in front of them. it was shooting cannonballs at them as Lady Moonstone used her powers to either block them before they hit the ship or attacked the other ship. she looked weak compared to the last time some of them saw her. she looked almost tired and sick. 

"MoonStone has ordered for you to leave the ship at once. we will deactivate your collars once we are done with them" the male yelled at them over the fighting. he took out a sword and jumped to block a cannonball. the other ship was getting closer and closer.

the female guard was helping the mermaids jump overboard and out of the bubble to swim away. "hurry up all of you" she would yell at them. they all jumped overboard just as another cannonball hit the ship. the ship turned slightly and for some reason, MoonStone fell over in pain. 

* * *

"CARLA GET THE BOYS AND GET READY TO LEAVE" she yelled as she got up slowly to attack again. something shot from the other ship and attached itself to the diamond-covered ship. the bubble merged with the other ships bubble and pirates started to jump on the ship. they started to attack the guard and MoonStone and some even Chased after the female guard. MoonStone continued to attack them as they started to surround her. "LILY GO" she yelled 

"IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE" Lilly yelled at her as he struck down another pirate. 

"LILY GO NOW" she yelled as she grew scales around her mouth only to let out a dragon roar to distract the men surrounding her and Lily. Lily quickly ran inside to help Carla get the little cats to get out and take on the men who followed Carla. 

"you Bitch" one pirate called as he swung his sword at her. just as it was about to strike the ground started to cover in crystals around her and [spikes of diamond shot up from that area spreading around them. pirates were struck and started to bleed out or died right away](https://realtimevfx.com/uploads/default/original/2X/3/3e8ce0cc4a498431b600c9b2e920425c5218d8d6.gif). she tried to run back inside only to be caught by a hand and brought down. she kicked as a man with black hair appeared from the ground. he was dress oddly in a baby outfit but she just kicked him and tried to run inside again. a spear came from out of nowhere and made contact with her shoulder going threw all the way and getting stuck on the wall next to her. she let out a scream as the pain spread. she was already weak because of being on the ship for too long now she was even weaker as she fell over and started to bleed out. 

she held on to the wall and tried to drag herself. only to be kicked away from the door by another man. he kicked her toward the railing. the pirates laughed as some ran inside. MoonStone quickly used her powers and made Crystals cover the door. they were basically indestructible as the men banged on it to get to the other side. 

out of nowhere, a sound was heard behind her. fishmen of all shapes and sizes appeared. they surrounded the ships. MoonStone recognized some of the Sun Pirates and others and former slaves she had helped even ones that were meant to leave just as all of this started to happen.

they all gave a war cry as they hopped on the ship and started to attack the other Pirates. as they did that MoonStone crawled to jump on the ship and into the water. one fishman by the name of Aladdin saw her and yelled out her name just as she fell off the ship and into the water. he was about to jump after her when a loud roar was sounded. it was loud but not loud enough for everyone to stop fighting. 

Aladdin was about to jump after her when clear blue, pink, and black eyes stared back at him. it wasn't that they were shining at him or that they looked like snake eyes that scared him into stopping. it was the size of the eyes that made him stop. the animal just stared at him before roaring again. and pushing the ship with its claws. just then the Crystals covering the door shattered and the two guards ran out without their armor. the man was buff and well built but was a cat and the woman was slim and had white hair with cat ears and a tail. they had a big book bag in their hands as they ran out. the male jumped in front of the pirates and attacked them making them get out of their way. the fishmen protected them as they ran and helped them getaway. 

"IF YOU WISH TO GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE JUMP INTO THE WATER" the male yelled as he ordered the female to turn back into her original form and getting into a bubble the size of him. and jumping off. the fishman listened trusting his words and the pirates just followed trying to get a good last hit only to be shocked at the gigantic eye looking at them. the fishmen in shock still jumped into the water but swam away as the creature opened its mouth. the Cat man started to lead the bubble toward its claw only to have the creature gently grab him. 

the fishmen gave confused looks as the pirates went back to their ship only to look in shock at the Dragons' mouth started to glow a bright blue. they quickly started to swim away only to be stopped by Aladdin who ordered them to find the kind but strict woman. the hesitated.

"are you really going to abandon the woman who saved you or your loved ones. are you really going to abandon the woman who doesn't look at us in disgust and hatred... are you really going to leave the woman who knows our suffering and tries to help us with all of her abilities" a blue fishmen called from the back. all of the fishmen turned and saw Jimbei swimming there. he had a strict glare on his face as he looked at everyone. "this woman helped us when she didn't have to and placed you first when escaping that ship as she was being attacked at all sides only for you to abandon her in her time of need" 

"but-"

"she saved men... woman... and children. I don't know about all of you but I owe that woman a lot considering she didn't have to" Jimbei said as he swam closer to the Dragon who was now letting its attack lose on the Donquixote Pirates. a huge fire type attack hit both the ships. the fishmen heard screams and cries of pain as both ships were destroyed. the bubble that was surrounding both the ships popped and you can see and hear the humans who were trying to desperately swim-up or start to sink down because they either couldn't swim or because of a devil fruit. either way, no one of the fishmen helped them but started to look around or watched the dragon as it started to swim down toward fishman island with the cat and the bag that were in the bubble in its arm. 

"follow it make sure it doesn't attack the island" Aladdin yelled out an order to a group of fishmen "the rest of you try and find the woman" 

"Hai" they all yelled and started to do as they were told. the dragon was swimming past all the people who desperately tried to swim up and past the ones drowning and continued on. it looked slightly weak as it swam and a trail of blood followed it. the fishmen who were ordered to follow it kept a great distance from it not wanting it to turn its anger toward them. 

once Fishman island was in sight they started to get nervous and others grew brave as to swim in front of its face and try to get it to swim somewhere else but it ignored them and continued on. they started to panic as they watched the people on the island start to run around and hiding or just trying to get away from the huge beast. 

but just as the guards started to appear and were about to attack. the dragon started to shift into a woman. once the dragon/woman broke through the bubble it turned completely into a woman. she started to fall the bubble she was carrying popped and the cat-like man started to fall only for him to grow wings and started to fly to catch the woman and bag. it slowly started to fly down and landed on the beach of the island to the shock of everyone around them. the fishmen that followed the dragon stopped swimming and stared in shock as they watched. the cat man just placed the woman who was unconscious down and started to yell

"Carla she isn't breathing" he yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding on her shoulder "and she is bleeding. hurry up and help me" he ordered. the guards that were close by watched as the bag started to move and a white cat came out. the little white cat then somehow turned into a little girl/ small woman and started to help the male. the bag moved a little only to see a pink paw come out dragged back inside the bag and for it to zip up again. 

* * *

## MoonStone P.o. V

where... where am i... what happened...

"she will be fine... no need to worry" 

"I will stop worrying when she is awake and well..." I hear Lily's voice snap at someone else's 

"Lily you need to calm down now. if Alex wakes up and sees how you are acting she will lash out" I hear Carla snap at Lily and a slapping sound rang out. it was quiet for a moment before I heard the first voice speak 

"I will be leaving you here alone. please call me if she wakes up any time soon."

"like hell" I hear Lily whisper. I then hear footsteps and the door close before I hear Carla letting out a sigh. 

"I know your awake Alix" she sighed as she placed a rag over my head. I nodded but when I tried to open my eyes I instantly closed them because of the light. "ill turn off the light." Carla said as she walked away turning the light off and walking back to her place next to me

"where are we," I asked her as I opened my eyes again. 

"ALEX I MISSED YOU" I hear Frosch cry as he jumped on me with Lecter and Happy. they were all crying and holding on tightly as they yelled that they missed me and how worried they are. "are you ok miss Alex" Frosch asked as he looked up with tears in his eyes. 

"yes buddy" I laughed as I hugged them tightly before looking up at Carla and Lily who just nodded at me "what happened"

"When we reached fishmen island you fell unconscious and deactivated your dragon form... we fell and landed on the beach where guards were present and where surrounding us. the king had his doctors look at you and they said you should be fine since it only has been two days since we have been here. the king has not allowed us to leave this wing of the castle and instructed his guards and sons that if we were seen outside this room to stop us and have us stay here..."

"We must leave at once," I told him as I tried to get up. "do they know about Frosch, Lecter, and Happy"

"no I don't think so but they are known to be in connections to whitebeard."

"very well then," I said as I got up. I flinched slightly in pain before I picked up Frosch and walked to the bag that they always travel in.

"are you ok Alex," Lecter asked as he followed flying next to me. I just nodded and opened the bag and let them get inside. 

"Alex there is something you should know," Lily said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and nodded

"the book that went missing... the whitebeards have it and have uncovered the truth of... our time"

"WHAT" I yelled as I rubbed my temples. "no... we will deal with this later when I am healed and can retrieve the book back..."

* * *

at the docks of Fishmen island. fishmen fishwoman, mermaids, and mermen gathered around. they were waiting for Namur and the rest of the whitebeards to get off their ship the Moby Dick so that they could explain what they discovered and all that Namur discovered from the book he talked about so highly promising to explain why later. 

as they docked Thatch and Ace instantly ran to the guards for information on his new friend. the rest of their commander friends followed them making sure that nothing happened and wanting to get to meet this Lady MoonStone as soon as possible. once they greeted the king and his sons they instantly were led to the castle as the king explained what happened

"the fishmen that were captured told us that once she finished her attack in dragon form on the pirates she instantly headed here. they told us how she didn't aim to kill anyone just letting them drown on their own."

"was it some kind of devil fruit Yoi," Marco asked as he listened intently to the king.

"I don't think so... the doctors said that the sea-stone didn't work on her and she was obviously in the water before."

"How are the kids? are they ok?" Thatch asked 

"We didn't see any children with her... the men that where captured did say they saw a cat like a creature that was childlike but when they went to search the aftermath of the ships there was nobody of a cat or child other than the fishmen human." the oldest son said. Namur gave the look of disgust knowing it was one of Doflamingo's underlings that he once had to fight in a bad encounter. 

"What happened to him" 

"he was taken into custody but had to be given urgent medical attention since he was beaten half to death and his gills were damaged. we questioned him when he woke up but he could hardly talk" the son said again "the fishmen didn't even know he was there"

"is it alright if we see him after we meet with the girl and her companions?" Whitebeard said from behind everyone and next to the king. "we will interrogate him and ask him what his business was with the girl."

"very well if you must," the king said with a nod 

"I must inform you that the girl's companions are... very... mild-tempered," the oldest prince said as he looked ahead at the opening gates to the castle. 

"what do you mean," Haruta asked as he held his bag tighter

"you will see once we are inside. for now let us talk about those books you seem very much interested in Namur," Neptune said as he nodded to the pirate fishman. the fishman just nodded and smiled. he grabbed the book that was healed out from Haruta and handed it directly to the king. 

"in the book I stole from her ship when I was held captive, I found this book. it is about all kinds of adventures and myths of all kinds. most where short stories others are just small facts and details... but what we found out shocked us..." Namur stated as the king read threw the book. he nodded to him to continue. "the book told stories of magic and adventures of guilds and dragons and other types of things but what got our attention was the date at the back of the book... the journal was written by Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail - March 17 of year 0791" 

"WHAT" the royal family yelled as the sons ran to there father to look at the book 

"The book looks new how could that be possible," asked the middle son 

"yea how is it" the youngest asked as he peeked at the book as he swam with the bubble around his waist to look at the book from his father's shoulder. 

"no this could be true..." the oldest said as he nodded and looked at the book as his father turned to the back cover. " remember that one of the fishmen was reading a book to a young cat child..."

"Wait cat child... was he green with a pink frog costume," asked Thatch as he took out the picture of the there little friend group and showed it to the princes and king

"that does look how the fishmen described" the king nodded 

"his name is Frosch I think he was the youngest in their family."

"well he had some fishmen read him some fairy tales... at least that's what the fishmen said was the total of the book."

"yes, then that book might have been talking about the guild of magic users called Fairy tail... and that book also holds information of the social statice of fishmen and mermaids and all other sea people..."

"What did you find Namur," asked Neptun as he nodded for him to continue

"please go to page 149 of the book my king" Namur nodded as the king opened the book to a bookmarked page. "may you please read it out loud"

"for many years Sea people had been living under the sea and recently came up to the surface to interact with all other kinds of people and magic users. they have shared their knowledge and have made a name for themselves. they are considered noble and untouchable... guilds that had fishmen in them were rich and had many high paying jobs because of them. Sea People such as Fishmen, Fishwoman, Mermaids, and mermen were known to live in only the riches places. there known magic revolves around water and earth magic but can have fire and air magic. the last sighting of them was 4 years ago when they moved back to the sea to find a more permanent and safe home." the king read the book. once he stopped he looked over at whitebeard who nodded his head

"we confirmed most of the information in that book by the locations it gave and historic text we had laying around."

"We must talk to the girl at once." the king said as he glared ahead. he wanted to know if what the book said was a fact. if it was then she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

once they got to the castle and the sea kings were in their respected areas Guards led them to the room where she was to be resting. the guards were giving them an update on her condition when they arrived at the room. the guards opened the door only to be shocked to find no one in there. the guards started to panic as they looked up at the angry King.

the king was not actually angry at them since he expected that she would run away since she was very secretive. he wasn't even angry at all he was just too into his own thought that his face naturally went to an angry expression. 

"find her at once and have her be brought to us once you find her." the king said as he rubbed his temples and turned to the Pirates. but before he could say anything Marco stopped him. 

"would you like for us to help find her you," he asked as he watched the guards runoff

"no... they will find her and her comrades soon. there are not many places to hide here and most of the doors are locked anyway. please follow my sons to the main resting area and you can rest there. you can tell me more of what you discovered in that book of yours." the king said as the Whiteberds nodded and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much Bex for reminding me that I still hadn't published the newest chapter. and sorry for the call out but I for real thought I published it a couple of weeks ago... turns out I didn't... my bad... I love you all... and thank you Bex and Darkstaryknight for commenting and liking the story. i will try to update this one along with my other stories later this week... i promise... :D


End file.
